According to a first prior art, for example described in the patent application WO 2005/111654, a method is known for locating a passive radar target by several radars synchronized to a common time reference given by GPS, based on a multilateration by time difference of arrival.
According to a second prior art, for example described in the patent application WO 2011/011360, a method is known for locating an airplane on approach to an airport by several transponders which respond to the signal sent by the aircraft on approach, based on a multilateration by time difference of arrival.
According to a third prior art, for example described in the patent application EP 2,642,313, a locating method is known based on multilateration by time difference of arrival, with precision improved by using an algorithm based on an autocorrelation of the signal received by each receiver preceding the phase of measurement of the signal trajectory time differences received by different receivers and does so for reducing the quantity of information passing between the receivers and the calculation unit.